Sakura and Double Trouble
Sakura and Double Trouble (さくらと二人の大ピンチ, Sakura to Futari no Dai Pinchi) is the 58th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Double Trouble". Summary Eriol casts a spell on Kero and Yue so that they are unable to revert to their original forms, much to Sakura's dismay, since it is understandably difficult to hide their true forms for long. Fortunately, Touya and Fujitaka are out for the day, and Sakura has them help around the house while reminiscing about their time with Clow Reed. During working the house Kero nearly blows their cover when he hands Sakura a stamp when a delivery man arrives carrying a package to her father. Kero was talking to Yue who can't hear him and grows impatient and grabs a bag of flour and attempts to throw it at Yue. But Sakura who was working notices this and stops him sending the flour unto Kero who laughs at this and Sakura use the Bubbles card on Kero to clean up. Eventually, Sakura gets the idea of using the Shield card, which can nullify and protect people from magic, and the two guardians are able to revert to their original forms. Eriol becomes impressed by Sakura's increasing skill, while Kero begins to wonder who besides Clow Reed would have the power to prevent them from transforming. Featured Cards Cards Transformed SakuraShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield SakuraBubbles.jpg|The Bubbles|link=The Bubbles Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Blue Odango Dress Costume.png|Blue Odango Costume|link=Blue Odango Costume Quotes *'Sakura': All right, I'll go ahead and finish the chores first! So, can you help me, Kero? *'Kero': Why me?! *'Sakura': If you help me out, it would go so much faster. Otherwise, my brother might come back. *'Kero': I look like this! I can't really do detail-oriented work with these paws. *'Sakura': I'm trusting you. *'Kero': That means you're making Yue help out as well, right? It's unfair for just ME to work. *'Sakura': ''(nervous) Okay..! Yue..? P-Please rest here! *'Kero': What was that all about! Why am I always the one that has to help out!? Why am I the one who is always responsible for things? Trivia * When Kero becomes jealous that Sakura hasn't asked Yue to help with the chores, he decides to throw a bag of flour at him. Unfortunately for Kero, the bag opens as it is being thrown, and the flour gets all over himself instead. The only areas that do not get covered in flour are his red gemstones, but in the next scene, this does not hold up. As you can see in the second picture, while Kero leans against the bathroom wall, the gemstone on his earpiece has somehow become covered in flour. Additionally, the lines around his mouth are somehow no longer covered in flour. * After Sakura summons her Star Wand, she looks at the Bubbles Card and consults with Kero before she changes it. Then, when she starts to say her transformation chant, her Star Wand has suddenly lost its wings. * Just like in the bathroom scene, Sakura's Star Wand loses its wings once again. This time the mistake occurs after she uses the Shield Card so that Kero and Yue can change back into their temporary forms. Once Yue has successfully transformed into Yukito, Sakura hides her wingless Star Wand behind her back. Navigation Category:Episodes